miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
.-.
'Yacine Bouzaher '(Arabic: ياسين بوزاهر) is a supporting fan character of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. ''The son of former Miraculous hero Ghazala, he is an Algerian nationalist and former rioter living in Paris, France. An assistant for a local jewelry shop, Bijouterie Zaghloul, he is on a journey to discover the truth about his mother and her connection to the Miraculouses. He is portrayed by portrayed by Sahrawi activist El Wali Amidane (live-action/face-claim wise) and voiced by Algerian actor Ben Youcef (animation-wise). Appearance Physical Appearance Yacine is half Arab, half Kabyle with dark-brown hair, warm brown eyes, long eyelashes, and eyebrows that almost meet in a unibrow in the centre of his forehead. At 188 centimetres, he is considered of above-average height (in Francehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_average_human_height_worldwide) with a slim, lean physique. He has fair-tan skin, light facial hair, and a prominent nose. He has a subtle widow's peak and short, wavy hair. Civilian Attire TBA Personality TBA History Early Life Yacine Farès Bouzaher (Arabic: ياسين فارس بوزاهر) was born in Bordj El Kiffan, Algeria; a suburb of the nation's capital, Algiers. His father, Hacène, was a Dziria-speaking Arab-Berber from the city of Oran while his mother, Khadidja, was a Kabyle Berber from Béjaïa, Kabylia. Hacène worked as a doctor while Khadidja was a historian and former high school teacher. Yacine was born four years after his elder sister, Malika, and two years before his younger brother, Sofiane. His mother, Khadidja, was a well-known Miraculous superheroine under the alias Ghazala (Arabic: غزالة, ''Ḡazāla''https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/غزالة) and a long-time student of the Great Guardian Master Fu. Neither Hacène nor his children ever knew of Khadidja's status. When Yacine was about three years old (Malika was aged seven and Sofiane was one), Khadidja left the family in the dead of night without a word. Though Hacène desperately searched for her, he found no apparent prior reason for her to vanish. ''Miraculous Ladybug TBA Abilities As a Civilian TBA Relationships Khadidja Meziane TBA Malika Bouzaher TBA Sofiane Bouzaher "It's pretty obvious that you and Dad don't care about me, so don't even try to 'make up' for all those years you guys left me in Oran by myself. You should be thanking me, Yacine. I'm saving your time and effort from being wasted." ― Sofiane to YacineTBA Roger Raincomprix TBA Zeïneb Ben Amor TBA André Bourgeois TBA Trivia Name Etymology Yacine Yacine is the Maghrebi (mainly Algerian)https://www.behindthename.com/name/yacine/submitted form of the Arabic personal name Yasin (Arabic: ياسين, Yāʾsīn). The name itself is derived from the Arabic letters ya ''(ي) and ''sin ''(س) and is the name of the 36th ''surah (chapter) in the Qur'an called "Yāʾ-Sīn (سورة يس‎‎)".https://www.behindthename.com/name/yasin His father, who named him, chose the name to honour that specific surah, as it was a significant part that stood out to him when he used to read the Qur'an as a child. The surah discusses the divine power of God (Allah) and serves as a warning to Muslims about ridiculing the Qur'an (and the punishments that will come).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ya_Sin This also reflects Yacine's highly devout and pious attitude towards Islam. Bouzaher Bouzaher (Arabic: بوزاهر, Būzāhir) is an Algerianhttp://forebears.io/surnames/bouzaher family name meaning "father of Zaher" or "father of the shining one".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/bouzaher/submitted The name is composed of the two Arabic words ʾabū (أبو) meaning "father (of)"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/أب#Arabichttps://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/أبو and zāhir (زاهر) meaning "shining, radiant"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/زاهر. Fun Facts * Like Marinette and Adrien, Yacine would be hard to akumatize; he is a generally pessimistic person with a negative mindset. * He is fluent in Dziria (Algerian Arabic) and French and speaks some English. ** He learned some English by watching YouTube videos as a teenager. * Yacine's most prized possession is his ''hamsa ''(خمسة‎‎) bracelet that once belonged to his mother. * Yacine and Malika were born in the same hospital in Bordj El Kiffan, but Sofiane was born in another district of Algiers ( * His all-time favourite dish is Berber couscous, but he is extremely picky about the couscous he eats and will openly criticise someone if they don't prepare it properly. ** In his opinion, Malika prepares the best couscous, as she used to cook it for him when they were teenagers in Algeria. * He attended the real El Idrissi High School in Algiers. Scrapped Concepts * Yacine was originally named Zahir Brahimi, and he formerly possessed the Vulture Miraculous. * In early concepts, Yacine was named Vardan Gasparyan, and he hailed from an Armenian family. * He was changed from Armenian to Algerian after his creator found Sofia Boutella, an Algerian-French actress and dancer. References Category:Male Category:Males Category:Men Category:Adults Category:Fanon characters Category:Oc Category:Fan character Category:Non-Miraculous holder Category:Algerian people Category:Algerians Category:French people of Algerian descent Category:French people of Kabyle descent Category:Kabyles Category:Muslims Category:Muslim characters Category:Knowledgeable of Miraculouses Category:Chechensichkeria Category:Chechensichkeria characters Category:Affiliated with Miraculouses Category:North Africans Category:North African characters Category:African characters Category:Male characters Category:Adult characters Category:Maghrebis Category:Maghrebi characters Category:Arabs Category:Arab people Category:Uncategorized OC Category:Civilians